Roar of Tears: You Were My Best Friend, Naruto
by guardian angel 1106
Summary: This story is about Naruto's search for the special person that will stand by his side through the ups and downs of life, and the search for the great dream to become hokage.The pairings will change as the story progresses.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...-- but i wish i did...but i don't.**

blah-normal

_"hahahha"thinking_

"talking" talking

**hahha-what ever is bigger than a human (eg, kyuubi...etc)**

Okay, just to cover things up...more than half the nin's of the mist have turned tail and joined Orochimaru, turning to be enemies of the leaf if they already weren't in the original anime

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RASENGAN!"

"Suiton, Suijinheki!"

As a huge wall of water appereared out of the mouth of the nin of the mist, Naruto's rasengan just tore right through the barrierand hit the person square in the chest, twisting, turning, shredding and destroying the most of the nin's internal vital organs of the nin's top half.

With a loud grunt of pain, the man crashed spinning into the waterfall and creating a huge crater before the water started to flow over the crater. By this time the shinobi of the mist was mercifully knocked unconcious.

"Hah! Take that you overconfident idiot!" shouted Naruto in victory.

_"tch, look who's talking, he's getting way too overconfident,"thought Jiraya._

"Naruto don't let your guard down!" shouted Jiraya.

By the time Jiraya finished saying that, a shout signaling a jutsu was heard.

"Suirou no Jutsu!"

As Jiraya had turned around to look, he saw that Naruto had been trapped in a ball of water.

"Naruto I'm comming, stay where you are!" shouted Jiraya.

_"yeesh, like I was going to move on my own," thought Naruto, "I hope this works..."_

"You aren't in any possition to go anywhere!" said a mist with a large build and a deep booming voice.

Just then, Naruto used his Rasengan and created a hurricane (whirlpool, typhoon, whatever you want to call it) inside the barrier of water. Being hard for the mist nin to hold on, the nin let go and was punched through several trees and knock out.

While the nins weren't looking(they are all looking at Naruto with wide eyes), Jiraya summoned a demolisher frog and squashed the rest of the mist nins ( I know that he prbably would have done something else,but i thought it would have been better if the shinobi of the mist were squished by a giant frog to death).

"Man, I thought I was a goner back there!" said Naruto loudly like the super loudmouth ninja he was.

"Shut up brat, you never would have been in that predicament in the first place if you weren't losing your head gloating," said Jiraya.

"But, you really should have seen your face at the time though, hahahahah, as if a lowly leaf nin would beat of superior strength such as the future hokage!" said an over excited Naruto.

Jiraya groaned in anoyance, then they both continued their journey back towards Konoha.

"What happened to that girl...whats her name?" asked Jiraya.

"Who, Karen? asked Naruto.

"Umm, she ran away screaming after you tried to ask her, her name," said Naruto, "you were drunk again ero-senin."

"Stop calling me that brat!" shouted Jiraya.

"And besides, you should be grateful to the gods that they gave you the chance for them to give you the chance of being one of the legendary senin's pupils!" said Jiraya.

"But you never teach me anything anymore ero-senin!" said Naruto overheatedly, "and don't kid yourself, you should be happy that you had the chance to be teching the future hokage old man!

"I'm not old! exclaimed Jiraya, "I am in fact only fifty."

"Tch, like I said 'old'," mumbled Naruto.

"I heard that brat!" said Jiraya, "and i was going to teach a perticular someone thats traveling with me, a new jut..."

He never had the chance to finish.

"I'm so sorry Jiraya-sama, please teach me your jutsu," said Naruto on his knees.

"Thats more like it brat," said Jiraya.

"Yeah, yeah so teach me the jutsu already," said Naruto.

"Keep your pants on," said Jiraya.

"The technique I am about to preform is a very difficult skill to master. The ranking should be from about a 'B' to an 'A' class jutsu, it is a powerful jutsu" said Jiraya.

"Okay I get it, show me already," said an over excited Naruto.

"Okay watch closely," said Jiraya.

Jiraya made a series of hand seals which was slightly too fast for Naruto, then shouted out "DOUTEN:YUUEN BAKUHA NO JUTSU!" and shaped his hands into a fist where two fingers (index and middle) was making a bridge shape (exactly like Sasuke did when fighting in the chuunin exams, he used the grand fireball technique and made his hand into a type of fist shape and launched the attack) and the tip of the two fingers touching the knuckle of his ring-finger and blew through it. To be surprised. That's what Naruto thought Jiraya would never do technique wise. Once again through out his life...he was proven wrong. Once again this technique had surprised the hell out of him. Then again, the word 'surprised' was such and understatement at the situation.

In one shot, uncountable acres of forrestry was distroyed in an instant. The view was more amazing than a fireworks festival. Millions of beams and strings of light, was shot out from the hand in shape of a fist while jiraya was blowing through, each one destroying an entire group of trees, obliterating it from viewing comprehension.

I suggest you start soon, Naruto," said Jiraya.

"Yoshi! I'm going to finish this technique in a week!" yelled Naruto as he put his fist up in the air.

_"We'll see Naruto, I wonder if he can really be able to do it in a week..."_


	2. Flashback to the mist

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I wish I did, but I don't.

And also I might be a little off on the characters so don't get so pissed off about it, but the story takes place after the battle with Sasuke, and when Jiraya picks Naruto up, but they don't go to the sound, they go off to train. I will get better after time, and this is my first Naruto fic.

BLAH: normal

_BLAH:thinking_

**BLAH: Kyuubi**

**_CHAPTER 1_** : Surprise! It's the village of the waves.

http/www.unrivaled.info/anime/naruto/villages/villages.htm#Leaf

"Located in the land of Tree and Leaf, Hidden Leaf Village is currently the largest and most powerful of all the Shinobi Villages. Due to its large population, its military presence is very powerful, even though the times are considered to be peaceful. 13 years ago, the Hidden Leaf Village was attacked by the Nine Tails Fox Demon. It caused much destruction and killed many Shinobi of the village. Eventually it was defeated and sealed into newborn child Uzumaki Naruto by the village's most powerful Shinobi and leader, the 4th Hokage . The 4th Hokage died soon after the battle ended and since that time, power has returned to the previous and 3rd Hokage who currently rules over the Village."

A blonde boy wearing a orange jump suit, with a tall white haired old man is seen walking down to a nearby village to their campsite in hopes of training the boy to become a stronger ninja.

"Oi, perverted hermit, where are we going now? And when are you going to teach me a cool new jutsu just like you promised!" whined Naruto.

_"Boy, does this kid ever give up? I mean how does he keep this up?"_thought an annoyed Jiraya.

"Fine, the great Jiraya will show you the great technique that he has used countless times, the underworld spines!" said the man.

"Alright a new jutsu! I will definately master this technique!" said the over enthusiastic boy.

"We shall see," said Jiraya in a flat tone.

At that point they have arrived to the water country, and hearing shouts Naruto and Jiraya ran over to help that person. It was a gang of bandits that were crowding over someone who seemed utterly helpless. Naruto quickly ran to the aid of that person, but Jiraya had held him back.

"What are you doing? We need to help that person!" exclaimed Naruto

"Wait Naruto don't you think this is a bit too convenient? It could be a trap," said Jiraya.

While this argument was going on, the bandis started to crowd the person, surrounded the person and muffled their cries.

"I can't take anymore of this!" and with that said Naruto jumped out with his two fingers in a criss cross pattern and yelled "kage bunshin no jutsu!" With that, 20 Naruto's leaped out and started to throw the bandits away from the person.

"I'M NARUTO FROM THE HIDDEN VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES, AND I WILL BECOME THE FUTURE HOKAGE OF THE VILLAGE! exclaimed Naruto, "LEAVE THIS PERSON ALONE OR I WILL BEAT YOU ALL TO A FRIGGEN PULP!"

At that moment Naruto's eyes started to twinge with red, as red chakra surrounded the boy as he started release the killer instinct that made the bandits cringe with fear. "You arne't getting out'ta here alive!"said Naruto as he jumped out and punched the man straight into a the crowd of bandits, knocking them all unconcious.

"CUT!" yelled a fat man wearing sun glasses, "Who the heck is this kid?"

As Naruto looked around (he went back to normal) he saw that there was a cameras, lights and people standing there with open mouths. Then it just dawned on him what had just happened. (If you already didn't notice) He had beat up some actors for no apparent reason, and was facing the crowd of people with confused eyes.

"Boss, thats Uzumaki Naruto, the great Naruto bridge that Tazuna built, was named after him" said one of the crew members.

"Oh really? And my foot made by God is named after your ass which is gonna be kicked out'ta this job if you don't call some medics and get these ppl out of the place!" said the director.

"Yes sir!" said the man as he ran off to call the medics.

Mysteriously, Jiraya had wandered off leaving Naruto behind. Naruto had ran out of the way and went searching for him but only found a letter saying, "went to gather information, deal with it and practice moving chakra to your hair and see what differences it makes, signed the toad hermit"

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto.

"You really should watch you mouth Naruto," came a voice.


	3. Flashback to the mist 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did, but I don't**

_I am sorry if I put in the village's terms a bit wrong, but it was meant to mean "the village hidden in the leaves and tree's" and in the land of fire but i guess I kinda messed up sorry if there was in-convenience. Oh and just for the record, the characters might be a bit off from their actual characteristics. Also I am open for ideas for more pairings and such cause im clueless around that subject... but the story would kinda be dull without it sooo..._

BLAH: normal

_BLAH:thinking_

**BLAH: Kyuubi**

**_CHAPTER 2_** : Defeat the Rivals! A New Challenge Appears.

http/www.unrivaled.info/anime/naruto/villages/villages.htm#Leaf

"Commonly referred to by other villages as "Bloody Mist Village" for it's rumored brutality, this is the village where Zabuza and Haku originated from before they abandoned the land. The final exam to becoming a ninja is much different than the exam for the students in Leaf Village. In order for a Ninja Academy student to graduate and become Genjin (lower level ninja), he or she had to fight one on one with the same friends they trained with to the death. The only way to graduate is to be the survivor. But this all changed 10 years ago when one of that year's student killed over 100 peers without hesitation (we learn this student was Zabuza who was already dubbed as evil). This forces the Hidden Mist Village to change the final exam for the graduating class. All of their Jutsu is based on water."

"You know Naruto-kun, you really shouldn't really use that kind of language," said a girl, who lookind around Naruto's age(Naruto is around 13 or 14 years old), had jet black hair, unusually light blue eyes(imagine hinata's eye except with pupils and kinda deeper shade, but still very light in colour), and was slightly taller than Naruto, with a slim figure (imagine a replica of a much younger haku of the animated series, except taller and with different cloths simillar to that of Ino's except with the longer skirt and coloured black).

"Do I know you little girl?" said Naruto with the confused foxy grin/frown of his.

"Hmm, I seem to have have forgotten to introduce myself," said the girl acting as if she didn't hear the little girl part, "Hi My Name is Karen of the Kadan clan (totally made up if there is such a thing...I never heard of it, so if anything happened, I didn't know), It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

_"Wow, shes looks alot like Haku, and even cuter than Sakura-chan," _thought Naruto.

"Say, I want to say thank you for saving me back there, Naruto-kun, how about we go for something to eat?" said Karen.

"I don't remember saving anyone...wait you were that person in that movie?" asked Naruto.

"Well, yeah, I sort of wanted to get to know you a bit better more...I mean you are this village's hero after all," said Karen in a matter of factly voice.

"Oi, Naruto who's you girl-friend over their?"

_**Like I said before, open for suggestions...**_


	4. The New technique! Jiraya's flashy move

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO...I wish I did...but I don't.**

Oh, and for the record, if the characters are a bit off from the original acting ...tell me how it should be.. and I'll most likely change it.

And I was kinda busy for the past week and I probably will be for a bit longer because of all my school work, so I'm writing as much as time allows, midterms start soon and I haven't even started studying and I have no idea what to do, also I'm the type of person that does everything last minute,so I'm trying to change that for the sake of my marks, so yeah. On with the story (ahahah that prob sounded so lame).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DOUTEN:YUUEN BAKUHA NO JUTSU!" shouted an overly exhausted Naruto.

Naruto had gone through serious chakra control training the day before and as he just started to try and issue the technique...he failed miserably. Nothing came out but the wind blown from Naruto's mouth. So Naruto tried again.

As soon as he made the proper hand seals, he gathered a large amount of chakra into his mouth and blew.

This time it worked. Well kind of. Naruto had shot the beam... but it was way too small. It like a string travelling (more like flying) straight towards the trees and shooting right through them, at the speed of a turtle. It was nothing compared to what Jiraya had shown.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" shouted Naruto.

_"Why can't I do it?" thought a frustrated Naruto._

_"OI, FOX I NEED SOME CHAKRA!" thought Naruto._

Since the fight with Sasuke, Naruto had tried to get stronger to try and bring Sasuke back to Sakura. He had considered the fact that Sakura loved Sasuke. So instead of trying to act all immature for no reason he had decided to help for the sake of their friendship. And he wasn't planning on breaking a promise to one of the people he cared so much about. It was second year and Naruto only had about a year and a half to bring Sasuke back.

**"DAMN BRAT, WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU CHAKRA? WHAT DO I GAIN FROM IT BRAT?" **said the Kyuubi.

"Nothing fox! But I get stronger get it? Now fork it over!" said Naruto.

**"TCH.DAMN IT! YOU OWE ME BIG TIME BRAT!"**said the Kyuubi before giving a boost of demon chakra.

Naruto then did the required seals and shot another of the blasts. The results were frightening. The blast had blown Naruto back and made him brace himself for tumbling and such. The blast itself was more thanten times the effect of Jiraya's move and was the colour red not the original blue. The damage was incomprehensable. The single blast had destroyed beyond the eye's view of forrestry in front of him (NOTE: he's surrounded by a forrest).

"ALRIGHT, I DID IT! HAHAHAHHAHAH!" Naruto shouted in glee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I'm still open for more suggestions on how the events should turn out in the leaf village when Naruto returns. I hope you'll review and I also need help on the romance parts cause I stink at that stuff, but I also thin that a story would suck if it had no romance or such whatsoever. -


	5. The Truth Revealed, Dingy Mind of Naruto

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO...I wish I did...but I don't.**

I'm writting this chapter cause I didn't want to leave the chapter before this so short. Oh and just for the record DOUTEN:YUUEN BAKUHA NO JUTSU means "HEAVEN SHAKING EVENTS: GRAND(great, large w/e) BLAST(DESTRUCTION I think I'm not a jap. person) NOJUTSU

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DOUTEN:YUUEN BAKUHA NO JUTSU!"

"KATON:GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

In a huge explosion, both Sasuke and Naruto were knocked back.

"You will not hurt Orochimaru-Sama Naruto, you'll have to go through me first to get to him," said an overly injured Sasuke.

_"Wait, doesn't Orochimaru want to take over Sasuke's body?And how could Sasuke get that hurt from only that much?" as Naruto thought to himself,he came to a conclusion._

"DAMN-IT YOU'RE NOT SASUKE, YOU FAKE, I'LL KILL YOU!" exclaimed an over angered Naruto.

"So you've figured it out fox-brat," said a masked sound nin, "It sure took you awhile."

"WHERE IS YOUR LEADER? I NEED TO GET TO SASUKE, WHERE IS HE?" shouted Naruto.

"Hah, I'm not going to tell a weak brat like yo...," said the sound nin.

He never got to finish.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO-JUTSU!"

"U" One clone slide tackles the sound nin

"ZU" Another clone slide tackles the sound nin  
"MA" And another clone slide tackles the sound nin  
"KI" And another clone slide tackles the sound nin  
"NARUTO RENDAN!"

And in that instance, Naruto spun up and kicked down with his heel with such force that it knocked the nin unconcious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Naruto, did you break the jaw again?" asked Jiraya, "you get too carried away each time, we want them to talk, but if you break their jaws to that magnitude, They'll be lucky to be able to talk, since we both don't know many healing jutsu's (pretend Jiraya sucks at healing if he doesn't already)."

"Well it isn't my fault," said Naruto as he pouted, "he got me really pissed off."

"Jeez," sighed Jiraya.

All of a sudden,in a swishing sound, kunai flew out from the trees and all struck Naruto on his back.

"NARUTO!" shouted Jiraya as he saw that Naruto wasn't getting up.

Jiraya moved instantly and appeared in front of the assasin. The assasin was masked, and had a large cloak wraped around. The assasin had no forhead protector and Jiraya assumed that the assasin was not going to put much of a fight up since the assasin seemed to be backing up in fright.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" asked Jiraya in a very menacing voice.

"I..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had woken up in a dark and dingy corridor, with rusty pipe lines that leaked water, and huge puddles on the floor.

"Where am I? Jeez what a shitty place, someone needs to clean this place out bigtime," said Naruto.

All of a sudden there was a stream of loud roars that sounded like laughter that came from out of no-where. Then suddenly, a huge jail cell with a door with a seal saying "seal" was stuck over the door.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAH"**

Then a huge mouth with giagntic rows of teeth and piercing eyes appeared behind the cell.

**"THAT'S YOUR MIND YOU ARE CRITICIZING, BRAT..." said the booming voice.**

"Aw, it's you," said Naruto, "what do you want fox?"

**"TCH,IDIOT, YOU WERE JUST BASICALLY KILLED BY A KUNAI!" said the voice.**

**"THAT IS JUST PATHETIC, I AM RESIDING INSIDE, PROBABLY THE MOST IDIOTIC AND SIMPLE MINDED PIECE OF MEAT ON THIS PLANET!"said the Kyuubi, "JEEZ, THAT WAS A TOTAL UNDERSTATEMENT, AND YOU'RE RIGHT, YOUR MIND IS A DUMP!**

"Go jump in a ditch and die fox!" exclaimed Naruto.

**"I'D RATHER THAT THAN TO STAY IN THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A TRASHCAN!" said the Kyuubi.**

"HEY WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" shouted Naruto.

**"..., ANYWAYS, YOU'VE JUST BASICLY BEEN KILLED AND I HAVE SAVED YOUR SORRY HIDE AGAIN," said the Kyuubi, "AND QUITE FRANKLY I DON'T LIKE SAVING YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS EVERY TIME YOU GET INTO AN AKWARD SITUATION."**

"What about it fox?" asked Naruto.

**"AS I WAS SAYING UNTIL YOU HAD TO INTERUPT, I AM GOING TO TRAIN YOU SO THAT YOU MAY AT LEAST BECOME A SUITABLE HOST," said the Kyuubi, "AND DON'T INTERUPT AGAIN WHILE I AM TALKING, IT'S VERY IRRITATING."**

"All right Kyuubi, I'll go along with this plan of yours," said Naruto.

Naruto was mentally jumping around at the mention of training, and quite frankly, he didn't care if the training was from a demon.

"But how long will this training be?" asked Naruto, "I mean it's not like you could come out or anything..."

"WAIT! You can't can you?" asked a slightly frightened Naruto.

**"IDIOT!"**

"Jeez, not so loud fox!" exclaimed Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm from the hidden village of the cloud, and a guy named 'Orochimaru' sent me here to assasinate a blonde haired kid named 'Naruto'," said the girl, "and since that boy kept saying that was his name, so I figured it was him and threw a kunai at him."

Jiraya had mentally slapped himself

"So has the hidden village hidden in the clouds joined with 'Orochimaru'?" asked Jiraya in a neutral tone.

"Well yes and no," said the girl, "a very large fraction of the hidden cloud has become very poor since the war with the leaf, a large fraction of the village has supported Orochimaru's ideals, because of this war."

"Damn that Orochimaru," growled Jiraya, "you shall be our prisoner from now on, and don't even think about running away or else I must kill you."

Even though the girl was young, she wasn't stupid. She wasn't about to kill herself by running away. So she nodded in agreement.

"But can you please loosen these ropes please?" asked the girl with a 'very' sweet tone, "they are really tight around my body, and they are cutting into my skin, I promise that I won't run away."

"...So...what frction of your village are women?" asked Jiraya with a huge stupid grin on his face, "And more importantly, What is the amount of 'pretty' women in your village?"

At this the girl sweat dropped.

_"Eh...is this guy for real?" thought the girl._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"ONE YEAR," said the Kyuubi in a large and booming voice.**

"WHAT!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Naruto! The secrets revealed

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.Although I really wish I did, I don't.**

Just for the record, I'm going to put the meaning of the skills and techniques that the characters use, at the end of the story. Also In this chapter, I'm using the direct info from the anime episode where you see Sasuke stab Naruto through his chest with Chidori, and from then on the story is going to take a different turn of events from the anime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Katon, Taiyoufuu no jutsu!"**

**"Chinoumi no jutsu!"**

**"Ryuureiton, Chisio bakudan no jutsu!"**

**"Ketsumei, Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

**"Kageryuudan no jutsu!"**

**THESE ARE ONLY A TINY FRACTION OF THE TECHNIQUES THAT I WILL TEACH YOU BRAT! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THESE TECHNIQUES REQUIRE AN ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF CHAKRA TO PERFORM, AND EVEN THEN YOU WILL MOST LIKELY NOT BE ABLE TO FINISH LEARNING THESE TECHNIQUES COMPLETELY THROUGH THE TIME YOU ARE HERE. EVEN THOUGH THIS IS YOUR MIND, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO TRAIN AS IF YOU ARE ACTUALLY TRAINING PHYSICALLY. ARE YOU GETTING ANY OF THIS BRAT!" yelled Kyuubi.**

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure I was listening, you were saying how it will take too long to do these techniques," said Naruto, "say Umisen' Yamasen, how come most of these techniques have something to do with blood?"

**(The Kyuubi's eye is twitching like crazy from the name that Naruto used on him) "YOU WILL SHOW THE RIGHTFUL RESPECT TOWARDS ME BRAT!" said Kyuubi, "YOU ARE USING YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE BRAT, YES MOST OF THE TECHNIQUES THAT I HAVE MENTIONED REQUIRES BLOOD."**

**"I ALMOST COMPLETELY DOUBT THAT MOST OF YOU STUPID HUMANS WOULD BE ABLE TO KNOW THE REASON BEING, FOR THE REASON OF THE BLOOD TECHNIQUES. THE MOST POWERFUL TECHNIQUES PREFORMABLE WITH CHAKRA, ARE PREFORMED THROUGH A SACRAFICE, BUT THE MOST EFFECTIVE AND LEAST REQUIRING, WOULD BE BLOOD." said the Kyuubi in a mighty tone, "THIS THEORY WAS FOUNDED BY A HUMAN WHOSE NAME WAS LONG FORGOTTEN LONG AGO. THE REASON BEING THAT PEOPLE SOMEHOW STARTED TO DEVELOPE FEAR OF BLOOD, OR JUST HAVE THIS STUPID IDEA THAT IT IS DISGUSTING, AND THAT IT WOULD BE SUICIDE TO PREFORM THESE KIND OF TECHNIQUES BECAUSE OF THE LARGE AMOUNT OF CHAKRA THESE TECHNIQUES REQUIRE."**

"What was the person's name?" asked Naruto.

**"HIS NAME WAS UZUMAKI, OCHAUKE, THE ANCESTOR OF THE GREAT UZUMAKI CLAN."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chinoumi no jutsu- Sea of blood technique**

**Katon, Taiyoufuu no jutsu- Fire style, Solar flare technique**

**Ryuureiton, Chisio bakudan no jutsu- Fluent(elegant, flowing) style, blood bomb technique**

**Ketsumei, Kuchiyose no jutsu- Blood summoning technique**

**Kageryuudan no jutsu- shadow (stray or explosive) bullet (projectile)**


	7. How far have you come?

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.Although I really wish I did, I don't.**

Just for the record, I'm going to put the meaning of the skills and techniques that the characters use, at the end of the story. Also In this chapter, I'm using the direct info from the anime episode where you see Sasuke stab Naruto through his chest with Chidori, and from then on the story is going to take a different turn of events from the anime.

"BLAH" talking

_"THINKING"_

**Kyuubi talking**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two genin ninjas were running at each other on the side of a huge statue, while readying to punch the other nin. One of the two nins caught the other's fist but none the less was punched in the gut and coughed.

"It's as I said before...You've been waiting and hoping for this as well. Now that Kakashi and Sakura aren't here, there isn't anyone to stop us like last time. You..."

With that Sasuke reached out and grabbed a kunai from Naruto's kunai pouch, pushed himself off of Naruto and said, "This will be the end!"

"I'm going to defeat you!" said Sasuke as he threw the kunai.

Naruto threw a shuriken at the kunai to parry it, but in that instance, Sasuke had krept up beneith him and kicked him with both feet while holding onto the statue's side with chakra. He then landed swiftly onto the same spot and lunged off to land on the statue across the river , to start seals.

Sasuke then began to do the proper hand seals to preform his jutsu.

"CHIDORI!"

"IS HE CRAZY?" Naruto said to no-one in perticular as he landed on the water.

"I'm taking you back, even if I have to beat you senseless!" shouted Naruto.

With taht said, Naruto then did the familliar action of crossing his doubled fingers and shouted the all too familliar jutsu.

"Kage buunshin no jutsu!"

Just as a clone appeared right beside him, Sasuke dived off of the statue he was standing on, into the waterfall below. Then there was an explosion of water. As this was happening, Naruto(clone) began to gather chakra into his hands and a ball of swirling chakra was formed.

"RASENGAN!"

Just as Naruto said that, Sasuke with lightning radiating from his hands lunged out of the waterfall, and the Naruto clone grabbed Naruto's hand and started to spin him in circles. Then the clone threw Naruto and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As the kunai thrown by Sasuke landed in the water, both the ninjas met each other and a moderate sized ball of both blue chakra and lightning was seen in between both of their hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMN!" Naruto shouted as he woke up startled.

It had been 2 weeks since Kyuubi had last saved Naruto from certain death and spoke with him. And quite frankly, he couldn't do the techniques because of the fact that he did not have enough chakra of his own. Although the Kyuubi would give Naruto some chakra, it wouldn't be enough for the long shot in a fight taking into account the fact that the techniques he was told about took more than 3/4 of his whole chakra reserves, _after_ a boost from Kyuubi. So Naruto basically did some mental training and then learnt of the many facts that the Kyuubi knew as Naruto started to understand more and more of the seal and of the things he could do with it. Then, after awhile, he started to take advantage of the things he could do with the chakra, both his own and the Kyuubi's, and innitiated it with his own unique (as in more different than other's) style.

"Eh, Ero Senin, where are we going now?" asked Naruto while walking away from Konoha's gate, "and what's with the mission that Tsunade gave to us?"

"Naruto, we are going to the village hidden in the clouds," said Jiraya.

"Nani? But aren't our village and their's on bad terms or something?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, we did make ammends with the cloud, but still, we have to be more careful," said Jiraya.

"Yeah but then why do we have to take her along?" asked Naruto as he pointed at the girl walking behind them both.

"It's because she is a person from the cloud country sent to assasinate you, we are going to do some research over there and maybe learn a few things," said Jiraya, "she confessed later and turned over 'a new leaf' and decided to help us.

"Well I think that the more the merrier!" shouted Naruto in glee.

_"Besides, she's kinda pretty. As long as she isn't an arrogant b I'm okay with the idea," Naruto thought with that fox grin he puts on when he thinks._

"Is he always this enthusiastic?" asked the girl.

"No, only when he eats Ramen and when he learns a new technique," said Jiraya.

The girl giggled and continued walking.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, whats your's?" asked Naruto to the girl.

The girl had long black hair that reached down to her waist and had deep blood red eyes which looked like a bottomless pit. She was wearing a red kimono with different flowers on it and a large pretty pink bow that tied it all together.

"Hi my name is Kuroihitomi Akira, it's really nice to meet you," said Akira.

"A Kuroihitomi huh? Hmm..." said Jiraya.

"I thought I heard that surname before, the infamous 'Hitomi clan' of Konoha, believed to have disappeared from the village so many years ago mysteriously, during the cloud invasion!"

'NANI?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"The girl has not returned from her mission. She must not tell of our plans or our existence. Eliminate them!" **

"What of the girl?" asked a voice.

**"We can't risk anything, kill her too. Besides she is just trash, not being able to perform the simplest of the bloodline abilities."** said the deep voice.

With that about twenty or so nins flashed out of view.

**"They must not find out of our secrets!" **said the man to no-one in perticular.


	8. The Secret Revealed, The beautiful eye

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.Although I really wish I did, I don't.**

Just for the record, I'm going to put the meaning of the skills and techniques that the characters use, at the end of the story. Also In this chapter, I'm using the direct info from the anime episode where you see Sasuke stab Naruto through his chest with Chidori, and from then on the story is going to take a different turn of events from the anime.

"BLAH" talking

_"THINKING"_

**Kyuubi talking**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say, Ero Senin, mind telling me what all this is about?" asked Naruto.

"Jeez, this might be a bit troublesome (remind you of anyone?),"said Jiraya, "the Kuroihitomi clan were obssessed with their eyes and what the abilities the eye could perform. You see, The Kuroihitomi's eyes are more pwerful than the most of the powerful bloodlines of Konoha all put together, able to topple the power of the Sharingan and Byakugan put together!"

"Nani! (0.0) what do you mean by that? How?" asked a very confused Naruto, "Ithought the Sharingan was the most powerful of all eye techniques!"

"That'd be true if it wasn't for the fact that the Kuroihitomi's eyes are of much of a higher plane than the Sharingan. Did you ever wonder how the Sharingan was first developed? Well you might have heard this before but, it is said that the Sharingan had first originated from the Byakugan, but what they don't know is that it was in fact the Kuroihitomi's eyes that a Byakugan user had coppied and then in turn, turned into the present sharingan, of course at that time, the Sharingan had a much more powerful ability such as the Mangekyo (spelling?) Sharingan which requires the death of your best friend by your own hands, was a much more simpler to aquire,of course, the technique to make a Byakugan a complete copy of the sharingan was a failure, they never got the whole technique down resulting in an incomplete bloodline." said Akira, "Our bloodline however is not very much different, but it is harder to recieve than the Sharingan."

"You see, the Sharingan, you recieve a dot by the pupil each time you fufil a requirement to obtain the next level. However, The Kuroihitomi's eyes start pupils in the shape of a single blade shuriken(think of the Mangekyu Sharingan with only one blade), then every time our power grows to a specific level, the pupil gets another blade and so on up until four blades and an extra level which is only known to be myth, but is still not known since it has never been obtained and recorded, but the average member of our clan is only able to get up to two blades in their eyes in their entire lifespan." said Akira, "Our eyes can create an illusion of their worst fears and able to bring it out to reality in their first level of Kuroihitomi. In the next level, basically the strength of the illusions multiplies by four times and is given the ability to look 10 seconds into the future. The third blade would most likely be sixteen times of the strength of the first, able to look farther into the future and is given the ability to see the chakra points in the other's bodies and gives them dead accuracty, very huge speed, and a large amount of strength. The only one to have achieved the third level of the Kuroihitomi was our clan's leader."

"What about you Akira-chan?" said Naruto.

_"He's using 'chan'?"_ thought Akira.

"Well actually I haven't been able to achieve it..." said Akira.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a curious Naruto.

"I can not perform even the first level. By this age, I should be able to at least obtain the first and on my way to mastering it...I'm shunned from my clan as a dead 'last', 'dobe', and such. I'm an embaressment to my clan..." said Akira.

"Thats not true!" said Naruto in a quite menicing yet calming tone.

"Huh?"

"I know what it feels like to be shunned by people, to be hated to want to just die, but I learned 'what will you accomplish by dying?' Insted of that, I thought 'I will make them aknowlege me, I will be someone to look up to.' I repeated to myself many times that I can't let anything stop me from protecting the people that are so precious to me," said Naruto.

At that moment Akira felt something stir inside of her and felt her cheeks start to heat up.

_"Way to go Naruto!"_ thought Jiraya, _"you make me feel proud to be your sensei sometimes"_

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I have found some meaning in my life..." said Akira.

"**Good cause I was gonna' ruin it anyways, always even better if you have some hope left before I squash it**," said a loud voice from out of no-where.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder how Naruto is doing..." said Sakura to no-one in perticular as she was healing one of the animals that was injured as a test,"I hope he's alright..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. How far have you gotten, Naruto?

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.Although I really wish I did, I don't.**

Just for the record, I'm going to put the meaning of the skills and techniques that the characters use, at the end of the story. Also In this chapter, I'm using the direct info from the anime episode where you see Sasuke stab Naruto through his chest with Chidori, and from then on the story is going to take a different turn of events from the anime.

"BLAH" talking

_"THINKING"_

**Kyuubi talking**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Raiton, Raidan No Jutsu!"**

"DOUTEN:YUUEN BAKUHA NO JUTSU!"

The two attacks met mid air. The lightning blast was shot from the tree's while Naruto's Grand blast was shot from a clearing, clearly exposing him to some major threats. The two attacks caused a huge explosion, but by the time it did, both Naruto and the mysterious nin had disappeared, only to reappear again in a flash to initiate a physical attack or to use a jutsu.

"KAGE BUUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Several Naruto shadow clones had appeared in a puff of smoke and in that instance the mysterious nin took the chance to launch another jutsu.

**"Raiton, Raikurai No Jutsu!"**

At that instance in the smoke, several different Naruto shadow clones had separated, dodged the lightning, and disappeared. In the instance that the Naruto's shadow clones had disappeared, they reappeared again to slide kick the nin as the person was landing (guess how fast this all happened?).

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

"NARUTO RENDAN!"

"RASENGAN!" shouted Naruto as he finished off his combo.

The nin was knocked unconcious after the combo of several different hits and with the finishing with the Rasengan, Naruto wasn't very much sure the nin was even alive.

As Jiraya removed the nin's mask (Jiraya, who was confident in his student's abilities, just stood by while the girl had readied herself, but then just stood by as she saw that Naruto could handle himself). The person was a male ninja from the village hidden in the clouds (well you could have guessed that) and was coughing blood, barely breathing.

"Akira...you...traitor...d-damn" and the nin slumped forward, presumably dead.

Naruto had stood wide eyed, and sweating and panting hard._"my first kill..."_

"Don't worry Naruto, he isn't dead maybe seriously injured, but none the less, not dead." said Jiraya as if he read Naruto's mind.

With that Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief as he heard Jiraya's words, but still felt a bit shaken.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun...I could have taken care of that nin, that would have most likely proven my alliance and such... and besides, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to have felt your first kill..." said Akira.

"No, you're wrong Akira-chan," Naruto cut in.

"I would give my life for my important people," said Naruto, "if it means that I have to take another's life to protect the people I care about, so be it, I will and not hessitate to."

With this Akira blushed more redder than a tomato. Naruto who was too caught up in his own speech, seemed not to know of the blush on his friend's cheek and seemed to be in space just staring up.

_"Man, Naruto! Once again you impress me my young friend!"_ After this thought Jiraya began to have tears formed in his eyes.

"Oi, Ero-Senin are you crying? HAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Naruto, "The legendary old pervert is crying!"

_)+.+) "Never mind, this 'brat' is the most insesitive ittle piece of dirt I know..."_ Jiraya was starring daggers at Naruto.

"Fine then, looks like I won't be teaching you any new techniques from now on..." said Jiraya, _"Three, Two, One..."_

"I'm so sorry Ero senin, I swear, I take it all back, What did I see? Nothing What are you talking about, I didn't see an old man cry..." Naruto begged on his knees.

(.) _"Jeez thats just pathetic... sometimes I just wonder..." _thought Akira as she sweat dropped.

"That's more like it, my too short apprentice," said Jiraya.

"WHAT! I'M NOT SHORT, JUST NOT VERY TALL...

_"isn't that the same thing(--'),"_ Jiraya thought.

"I didn't go through my growth spurt yet, that's all..." Naruto mumbled.

At this argument, Akira started to giggle, which broke out into a huge laugh which Jiraya joined, and left Naruto sitting alone and sulking with that foxy face he puts on all the time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"So one of our own were defeated? It looks like her companions aren't a pushover, send out our hunters, don't let them get away!"**

With that several nin's wearing long flowing black cloaks had vanished from view.

**"DAMN IT!" **yelled the person as hit the chair's arm that he was sitting on, breaking it.


	10. Attack in the Dark, Hold Strong Naruto!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.Although I really wish I did, I don't.**

Just for the record, I'm going to put the meaning of the skills and techniques that the characters use, at the end of the story. Also In this chapter, I'm using the direct info from the anime episode where you see Sasuke stab Naruto through his chest with Chidori, and from then on the story is going to take a different turn of events from the anime.

"BLAH" talking

_"THINKING"_

**Kyuubi talking**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHORTLY AFTER THE FIGHT WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO

A sound nin had appeared telling Kabuto of the events that had occured.

"What are we going to do about Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama? I mean that he had never reached our hide-out, what if he gets into trouble?" asked Kabuto in a concerned voice.

"We will not worry about our Sasuke-kun, he will come to me, he has realized the growing need for power, for revenge. Then, he will come crawling to me," said Orochimaru.

"But what of the sound five? They have not returned either..." said Kabuto.

"We do not need them anymore, they have served their purpose, to give a small sample of my power, to raise the power of the curse seal," said Orochimaru.

"Besides, they were rotting roadkill, compared to what I have in store," said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru lughed loudly and sinisterly later joined by Kabuto's laugh.

**SASUKE:**

"What is the point of this? Should I really go over to Orochimaru, just for the sheer purpose of revenge? asked Sasuke to himself

_"Of course, you are an avenger, you must avenge your clan's death, you must kill your brother for his deeds," _said a voice in his head.

"I mean I almost killed Naruto... but then... that monsterous chakra, what was it? How far have you gone, Naruto? I'm just not so sure anymore..."

Then, a realization ha hit him.

"I am different from my brother, I will achieve power by a different way. I will not let a little bump in the road stop me from my ultimate mission..." said Sasuke aloud.

_"Alright a big bump,"_ thought Sasuke as he stumbled on a tree root.

"I will surpass Naruto as well, to become strong enough to defeat my brother," said Sasuke, " even if it means to sell my soul over to the devil, I will gain ultimate power..."

Sasuke had slumped down by the base of a tree, exhausted from the fight with Naruto, his body covered in chakra burns everywhere, a broken wrist and a lot of bruises. He then slowly drifted to sleep, not caring of the events that would occur from that time on.

A nudging sensation had occured in Naruto's head like a really strong head rush, while he was sleeping in his tent. He woke up at the middle of the night (judging by how dark it was), to find that Jiraya was wide awake, kunai ready in hand about to wake him up. Although it was the middle of the night and very dark, he found that he qould see objects quite clearly.

_"Maybe it's the fox," _thought Naruto.

"Good, you're already awake, Naruto, we aresurrounded by cloud nins at least at the level of jounin or higher," whispered Jiraya.

"What about Akira-chan?" asked Naruto in a whisper.

"I sent a small frog to tell her. She had prepared herself in case of worst case scenerio, apperently, ans she's hiding," whispered Jiraya, "Naruto, I have a plan, but you need to co-operate. I need you to..."  
"NANI!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have them surrounded sir, what should we do?"

**"Ready your men, most likely the older one of the companions, is ready and able to retaliate. We must be precautious."**

"Yes sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly, in a cloud of smoke, hundreds of Naruto shadow clones leaped out and started to throw random projectiles in their kunai pouch out into the surrounding forrest. At that moment, cloud nins started to jump out of the trees only a few actually getting hit by the projectiles.

_"I think there are only about twenty or so...jeez, this is going to be a long night,"_ thought Naruto.

Then out of the smoke Naruto jumped out to call out a jutsu.

"DOUTEN:YUUEN BAKUHA NO JUTSU!"

At the shout of Naruto's jutsu, about one of two got hit and fell while some dodged while others yelled another jutsu to parry or block it. Then Naruto appeared behind the crowed and grabbed two of the nins with huge chakra shaped claws that crushed the bones of the two nins with a sickening crunch, determening that he only knocked the two nins unconcious, and shouted, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

In a cloud of smoke, Naruto shadow clones appeared and separated to circle around the nins. All of this occured fairly quickly and by the time that Naruto had done all this, the cloud nins were prepared to retaliate, but were swallowed by a a huge frog, only leaving a few nins left, who were to terrified that their whole group was demolished, to block a monsterous claws made of blue chakra, crush the rest into the ground.

"Well done Naruto, you really have grown," said Jiraya.

"Thanks," said Naruto with his thumbs up, smile on his face.

**"Have the hunters reached the traitor yet?"**

"No sir they haven't, I believe they will tomorrow or so, sir."

**"I hope you've enjoyed the days you've had since your betrayal, because this will be your last! MWAHAHAHAH!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first half of the story was about Sasuke and Orochimau after the fight with Naruto, and if you haven't noticed, Sasuke, hasn't reached sound yet and will be like that until half the year is over. Currently, about three or four months have passed since the fight with Sasuke and Naruto.

The next half of the story, is currently durring Naruto's trvel to Lightning country, and is just about halfway there. They are resting from the day's events.


	11. The Turn of Events, Be prepared Naruto!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.Although I really wish I did, I don't.**

Just for the record, I'm going to put the meaning of the skills and techniques that the characters use, at the end of the story. Also In this chapter, I'm using the direct info from the anime episode where you see Sasuke stab Naruto through his chest with Chidori, and from then on the story is going to take a different turn of events from the anime.

"BLAH" talking

_"THINKING"_

**Kyuubi talking**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Naruto, I wonder how you're doing," _thought Sakura.

"Sakura, you will be given a B ranked mission, but be precautious, you will be given an hour to prepare to leave, of course, if you want to take this mission," said Tsunade with a smirk on her face.

"I will do it, Tsunade-sama, but what is the mission?" asked Sakura, _"And what's with the smirk?"_

"You will catch up to a group of companions, and become their medic nin, and meet with them at the entrance of the hidden cloud village," asked Tsunade.

"Aren't the hidden village of the leaves and cloud on bad terms or something?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I know what you mean, but do not worry, you will have an escourt,"said Tsunade, "Alright I expect you to be at the gates in an hour, and I will give you something, so don't be late,"

"Yes mam," said Sakura as she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, how far have you come since that day..." said a person standing wrapped around in a very dark cloak, at a large statue at the valley of the end.

"I will defeat you this time, with no regrets,"

With that the shadow lept off from the bridge and disappeared into the forrest across from the waterfall, towards his past home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, you won't regret this, I promise that I won't fail you," said an excieted Sakura.

"Don't mention it," said Tsunade with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll be leaving now Tsunade-sensei," said Sakura.

"Oh, by the way, who's the companion that I'm suppost to be catching up to?" asked Sakura as she stopped walking from the gates of Konoha.

"It's Naruto," said Tsunade as she disappeared from view.

_"What? Naruto?"_ thought Sakura with wide eyes.

Then Sakura started her walk towards her apparent destination, deep in thought, with her companion, Gaara of the dessert, silent through the wole conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the person swiftly ran towards the hidden village of the leaves, he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by the sound of people leaping through the trees. He swiftly dropped and hid himself in the shadow of a tree, hiding his presence to the best of his abilities.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" asked Gaara to no-one in particular.

"What was what?" asked Sakura nervously, she still hasn't gotten over the fact that she was travelling to the lightning country, with the person who almost killed her. And quite frankly, he looked damn freaky.

"Nothing," said Gaara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was that Sakura?" asked the person to himself.

"Well, whatever," said the person swiftly ran towards the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Ero-Sennin, I thought you were teaching me a neww jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up brat, I will, here take this scroll, it has some useful techniques, now stop bothering me," said Jiraya as he was peering through a small whole in a wooden fence, into the hotspring.

"Why can't you teach me yourself?" whined Naruto.

"Because, I'm doing research, now stop bothering me brat!" said Jiraya.

"Whatever," said Naruto as he took the scroll, " oh and by the way..."

"PERVERT!" yelled Naruto making sure that he caught the attention of the women in the hot springs, then jumping out of the way before he heard loud yells of women as they beat the living hell out of Jiraya.

"Hahahahah," laughed Naruto as he ran off.

_"I'm going to get him back for this one day..." _thought Jiraya as he was getting stomped on by young women with towls wrapped around themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira was silently walking down a wide clearing, minding her own buisness, when she felt the presence of a strong killer intent.

"Ninpou, Kuroi-hitomi kinjutsu!"

With that called, she jumped out of the way as shuriken began to fly from out of the tree's at her, taking out a kunai from her pouch.

"Ita! (found you!)" said Akira, "Kurai(Eat this!)!"

Akira then threw her kunai at a person who leaped out of the trees, to launch a jutsu.

**"Raiton, Raidan no jutsu!"**

As the jutsu was called, Akira had already appeared behind the enimy and had finished the series of hand seals.

"Raiton, Raidan no jutsu!"

The attack connected. The nin began to fall, but when the nin hit the ground was about to hit the ground, the person had activated his jutsu.

**"Ninpou, Kuroi-hitomi kinjutsu!"** shouted the nin as two blades appeared where his eyes were.

"Crap," said Akira before she was hit with the illusion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had felt the killer intent. It was very faint, but none the less, he felt it.

"Shit, I hope Akira-chan's okay," said Naruto aloud in concern.

Naruto then jumped off into the direction of the intent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two shadows had appeared one moment, then disappeared again as two figures dashed towards the hidden cloud village, in a hurry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cloaked person had appeared in front of the gates of Konoha where he was stopped by two guards, around chuunin level.

"Halt, State your name stranger!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" the cloaked person shouted, "remember it as the person who sent you to the depts of hell."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"So, the hunters have reached the traitor, it will be interesting how the events turn out."**


	12. The unexpected Ally

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.Although I really wish I did, I don't.**

Just for the record, I'm going to put the meaning of the skills and techniques that the characters use, at the end of the story. Also In this chapter, I'm using the direct info from the anime episode where you see Sasuke stab Naruto through his chest with Chidori, and from then on the story is going to take a different turn of events from the anime.

"BLAH" talking

_"THINKING"_

**Kyuubi talking**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Scroll of Heaven?" asked Naruto to himself as he read the title of the scroll, "What the hell is this?"

As Naruto opened up a quite large white scroll with instructions and pictures of techniques used by people on the scroll. Naruto saw all kinds of different elemental techniques some that he'd never heard before.

"Wow! These techniques look so cool!" said Naruto, "and they look easy enough to do..."

**5 minutes later**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn! This is seriously annoying!" shouted Naruto in confusion.

Then suddenly Naruto felt this killer intent that was directed towards where Naruto left Akira off.

"Shit, I hope Akira-chan's okay..." said Naruto aloud as he lept off taking his stuff with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira had fallen to the floor in fright, shaking all over, beaten severely and with wide eyes, screaming. The nin on the opposite side of the field had walked towards her and picked her up to hear a loud voice stop him.

"Leave the girl alone!"

He turned around to face a kunoichi from the hidden leaf with a freakish looking companion with darck circles around his eyes signalling to him that the boy had not slept in a long time.

**"Tch, just a bunch of kids," **said the person, but in truth the man was readying himself for quite a fight. They did not seem to look like mere weak genin.

"I'll show you!" shouted the pink haired girl.

"Wait Sakura," said Gaara in a monotone voice, "I'll fight him, he's way out of your league."

Sakura had just nodded and stared intensely at the nin in front of her. Iside, Sakura was pissed off as hell that she was insulted but couldn't fight the insulter, but on the other hand, she was also sane enough to know that the person, was in fact much more powerful than she was.

**"I must finish this quickly,"** said the man.

With that said, Sand had already begun to wrap around the person's legs, and the nin cried out in surprise. Then all of a sudden, anoter nin appeared out of the trees and both the nins said the same line simultaniously.

**"Ninpou, Kuroi-hitomi kinjutsu!"**

With that called, their pupils began to change into a two bladed shuriken in their eyes.

"Sakura! close your eyes!" shouted Gaara.

But it was too late Sakura had already looked and was paying for it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you here?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"Sakura! " shouted Gaara, "that's not Sasuke! It's an illusion!"

"Sakura-chan, come with me, we'll live happily together, I promise," said the illusionary Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura with teary eyes.

Then the fake Sasuke took out a kunai and stabbed Sakura repeatedly over and over again, each time that the fake Sasuke did, it hurt more worse and worse, to the point that Sakura was screaming, not being able to do anything.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura turned to see Naruto running towards her.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said.

As Sakura said this, she began to feel less and less pain as she started to realize that it was all an illusion.

"You're not the real Sasuke-kun," Sakura said to the figure in front of her. As she said this, the figure began to fade and she saw Naruto kneel beside the black haired girl from earlier and lay her safely away in the shade of the trees.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have you done," asked Gaara.

**"I have activated one of my many abilities of my bloodline limit," **said the person.

"Sabaku kyuu!" said Gaara as he made a grabong motion with his hand and killed the nin from the cloud which was trapped by the sand, leaving only one nin left. But Gaara never got the chance to kill or even maim the nin. Naruto did that for him.

"Katon, _Karyuudan!"_

Naruto had breathed a stream of fire that blew up at impact on the unsuspecting nin, completely burning the nin.

"Oi, Gaara, long time no see!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"I'm alright, but what about the girl?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, I'm going to have to take her to Ero-senin," said Naruto.

"I'm right here kid," said Jiraya.

At that point Jiraya most likely would have looked cool with the pose and everything, but the foot and slap marks ruined the whole mood. Everyone looked at the man, a bit surprised, everyone from different thoughts in mind.

_"That stupid old man sure got beat up pretty bad, pervert..." _thought Naruto.

_"What the hell happened to him?"_ thought Sakura.

_"..."_thought Gaara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Separated

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. ALSO, THE STORY LINE MIGHT BE A BIT MORE DIFFEENT THAN THE ACTUAL ANIME, AND IN THIS PART OF THE STORY. AND ALSO NARUTO DOES NOT KNOW THAT MANY TECHNIQUES. UP UNTIL NOW, HE LEARNED UP TO TWO DIFFERENT JUTSUS, NOT INCLUDING THE THING HE COULD DO TO MAKE A PHISICAL FORM WITH HIS OWN CHAKRA. NARUTO DID NOT ATTEMPT TO PREFORM THE TECHNIQUES THAT THE FOX TOLD HIM ABOUT, BUT HE MIGHT LATER ON IN THE CHAPTERS.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"KYUUBI TALKING"**

**"unknown person talking"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez Ero-senin, how much longer until the next town?" whined Naruto as he carried Akira on his back.

"Naruto, don't you think you're a bit too loud?" asked Sakura, "I mean we're being chased by nin's from the cloud, and plus they have bloodlines, we should be alot more careful!"

"Now!" shouted Jiraya.

"Suiton, _Suiryuudan_!"

A huge dragon shaped missle shot out from Naruto's mouth, blew up all over the place, and flooded the whole mile radius of forestry, because of the wide explosion of water that had occured.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" asked Sakura.

_"But to have a jutsu that could change the entire scenery in one shot? How far has Naruto really gotten?" _thought Sakura

"We were being followed," said Jiraya.

"Raiton, _Rairyuudan_!"

Now a huge dragon shaped missle of lightning shot out from Naruto's mouth after completing a series of seals and exploded with wild shocks of electricity everywhere in range of the water.

_"Oh! I get it, Naruto had flooded the part of land with water because water conducts electricity. And since the forrest had covered the followers, Naruto had preformed an attack to get past that obstacle, wow." _thought Sakura.

"Naruto, good job," said Jiraya.

Just as Jiraya said that, several shuriken and kunai were thrown towards them at high speeds, creating high pitched spinning sounds that had shown how powerful they were.

**"Don't count us out yet, we aren't famous for our high level skills in our village for nothing,"** said a nin that jumped out of the trees.

"Your other companions should just comeout while they can," said Jiraya.

**"Don't get cocky old man, I'm enough to kick your ass and have enough chakra to kill the rest," **said the nin as he jumped out and did an akward handseal.

**"Kuroi-hitomi Kyoushu!" **shouted the nin.

Then, the pupils of the nins eyes had turned into four blades each. They glance was only brief because the nin had disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura and had thrown a kunai at her but was stopped by sand shaped like a hand.

"Sabakurou!"

"I'll take this nin, Naruto, you and the old man take the others," said Gaara.

Then a sand shaped like a huge claw, had grabbed at the nin and tried to crush the nin, but the nin had somehow opened a hole in the sand last minute and leaped out to safety, or so he thought.

"Bakuryu Ryusa!"

A huge avalanche of sand had captured the nin, and had covered the surroundings in sand, turning it into a mini dessert.

"You did it Gaara!" shouted Sakura.

"Not yet," said Gaara.

"Sabaku Taisou!"

A shockwave of sand could be seen shooting out in a wide circle, crushing most nearby things in it's path.

"It's done," said Gaara.

**"Neat trick you have there kid, but it's not enough to beat me," **said the nin.

**"How am I alive, you might ask?" **asked the nin, but seeing that Gaara wasn't answering, he talked on anyways, **"you see my diminutive friend, you are moving at a 'very' slow pace in my eyes. And also, my eyes can predict the future of your movements before you could actually act out any movement you are going to make. In your case, since I saw the sand attacks that you used, I presumed that you were going to make a large scale attack with sand, I did not even have to use my bloodline to see that comming." **

Suddenly a huge claw had grabbed the man's leg, completely immobilizing it. Then another claw had grabbed the nin by the waist and was slowly cruching him.

Surprise written all over his face, the nin asked, **"How did you..."**

While I had used my technique, I hid myself inside the sand while creating a sand clone. It seems you've made a mistake that would match a genin's skill. You've underestimated a demon. With that Gaara had made a grabbing motion and made the nin puff in smoke.

"?"

**"Clever boy, but not clever enough, I was ahead of you the whole time," **said the nin.

_"Damn, this is going to be long," thought Gaara._

_**"GAAAH, LET ME KILL HIM, I NEED BLOOD!"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit!" shouted Jiraya as he jumped out of harms way as a barrage of kunais were shot at him.

Then Jiraya had started to do a series of handseals and shouted,"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A huge frog had appeared and took out a huge grouping of trees while being summoned.

**"Yo, Jiraya, whats your buisness to summon me here?"** shouted a giant frog with a Kimono and a pipe in his mouth, smoking it.

"I need your help Gambunta, give me oil," said Jiraya.

**"ALRIGHT!" **Shouted the giant frog. A huge amount of oil was shot out into the forrest as Jiraya had finished his seals.

"Katon, Gamayu Endam!"

A huge amount of the remaining trees were wiped out and one or two nins had jumped out, each at a speed that Jiraya barely could keep up with.

"Shit this is going to be tough," said Jiraya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"LET ME TAKE OVER KIT, I COULD FINISH THIS FIGHT EASILY!"**_

_"I can't," thought Naruto to the Kyuubi._

_**"NOW GAKI! LET ME TAKE OVER OR YOU WILL BE KILLED! THEY ARE ABOVE YOUR LEGUE, I WILL NOT DIE HERE!"**_

_"Alright,"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**"So it begins, let us see the finish of this fight, who will become victorious, which will be condemned to die? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

suiton suiryuudan- water style, water dragon missile

katon karyuudan- fire style fire dragon missile

raiton rairyuudan- thunder style thunder dragon missile

Kuroi-hitomi Kyoushu-beautiful eyes assassin

Sabaku Taisou-dessert requiem

Bakuryu Ryusa-Dessert avalanche

Sabakurou-dessert prison

Katon Gamayu Endan-fire style frog oil fire blowing


	14. The Turn of Advantage, Demons unleash

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. ALSO, THE STORY LINE MIGHT BE A BIT MORE DIFFEENT THAN THE ACTUAL ANIME, AND IN THIS PART OF THE STORY. AND ALSO NARUTO DOES NOT KNOW THAT MANY TECHNIQUES. UP UNTIL NOW, HE LEARNED UP TO TWO DIFFERENT JUTSUS, NOT INCLUDING THE THING HE COULD DO TO MAKE A PHISICAL FORM WITH HIS OWN CHAKRA. NARUTO DID NOT ATTEMPT TO PREFORM THE TECHNIQUES THAT THE FOX TOLD HIM ABOUT, BUT HE MIGHT LATER ON IN THE CHAPTERS.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"KYUUBI TALKING"**

**"_Naruto taken over by kyuubi, and shukakuone tailed raccon demon (i think)"_**

**"unknown person talking"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red chakra began to swallow Naruto whole as he gasped, wide-eyed. The burning red chakra began to burn some of the surroundings from the extreme heat, also begining to solidify and take shape of a one tailed fox. While this was happening, the three ninja in front of him stared wide eyed at Naruto. Not knowing how the intense killing intent, heat, and powerful chakra at that extent, was comming from Naruto, a child, where three qualified nins of the hitomi clan were somewhat at much of a higher level than a lowly genin.

**_"You've underestimated me," _**said Naruto, **_"you will pay with your life!"_**

_"I wonder where the last one is, I thought there was four," _thought Naruto

**"I think you're the one underestimating us kid, we are at much of a higher level than you," **said the nin.

But the nin was actually preforming one handed handseals behind the person's back, while trying to make small talk in time to preform a powerful technique. The other companions of the nin had seen this and spread out in a triangle, but unfortunately, Naruto also saw this and disappeared from sight.

**"Where's the brat?" **shouted one of the other nins.

**"I don't know, I can't sense him, it's like all the killing intent and chakra disappeared!" **shouted another nin in reply.

All of a sudden, a rushing sound was heard signalling a jutsu was activated at them so they spread out, but they couldn't move at all because of large chakra shaped hands had grabbed them, all three of the claws had turned purplish.

**_"Got you," _**said Naruto.

_**"RASENGAN!" **_

A spiral ball of purple chakra had appeared and then Naruto had charged at one of the nins (the chakra claws were still holding onto the nins) and hit him with the rasengan. The result was catastrophic. A 'huge' crater was created as the nin's chest had been twisted and turned to the point of it shredding right through, creating a small hole in the front, while a huge hole in the back. The nin's face was filled with surprise before he died.

Then, Naruto had turned around and preformed a series of hand seals and shouted, **_"Kitsune Ninpou,Goukadoudan!"_**

A stream of purple, black fire had shot out from Naruto's mouth and surrounded the nin. Nothing could be seen through the thick fire and excess smoke. The result of this attack was a pile of ashes and a thick and long line of burnt and split ground and trees. The last nin's face was filled with terror not being able to do anything since the eye's illusion did not seem to be working on the creature. The nin had started screaming, begging for her life and such.

"Geez not so loud!" shouted Naruto. The large claws had turned blue from purple in colour of the chakra. But none the less, the nin still couldn't move. After the way the nin screamed Naruto could guess this ninja was a woman.

_"The brat's back to normal, maybe i might be able to get out of this..."_

**"Geez kid, that's sure a nice bunch of techniques you got there,"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Shit, this kid's got a demon?" _thought the nin.

"**_You die here now!" _**said the half Shukaku, half Gaara.

**"Kid, you should be thankful, I'm going to show you one of my masterpiece techniques, they have never been seen by mortal eyes before," **with that said, the nin had appeared from out of the sand and had latched onto Gaara, and was making one handed seals.

_"A bunshin?" _asked Gaara to himself.

_"No, a sand bunshin! But how?" _thought Gaara.

The nin then had created a round disk of chakra and had hit Gaara square on the chest sending him kneeling over.

_"What is this?"_

**"You're probably thinking, 'What is this?', well it's a sealing technique that automatically locks your chakra into the seal that you were hit with. Also the side effects of it is that it will kill you, as the seal will explode. It's an assassination technique that grants you immobile and will end up killing you during a specific time. It all depends on how much chakra you have. The more the chakra, the larger the explosion."** said the nin.

Just then, a loud scream was heard from where several of his companions had chased after the blonde haired kid.

**"Shit, that kid is trouble, to be able to kill more than one of us in this short of a time, jeez this is going to be trouble," **said the nin to no-one in perticular.

**"Good luck getting out of this one kid,"** said the nin with a smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, what a powerful killing intent. I need to get to Naruto," said Jiraya as he finished up tying up the fifth unconcious nin to a large tree securely.

As Jiraya began to jump towards Naruto on trees, he saw a huge gourde on the ground and went down to check. It was Gaara, well half of him, and there was a nasty looking seal on his stomach which seemed to be making him paler each second. Guessing that it was stealing his chakra, Jiraya had preformed a series of hand seals and hit his stomack.

"FUUWOKIRU!" shouted Jiraya.

The seal was dispersed and the demon surrounding his right side had started to desperse as well. Luckily, Jiraya knew these kind of seals and how to undo them as well.

"Jeez this is going to be a troublesome fight," said Jiraya as he picked Gaara up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune Ninpou,Goukadoudan- fox ninja technique, hellfire missile

fuuwokiru-to break the seal


	15. The journey begins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. ALSO, THE STORY LINE MIGHT BE A BIT MORE DIFFEENT THAN THE ACTUAL ANIME, AND IN THIS PART OF THE STORY. AND ALSO NARUTO DOES NOT KNOW THAT MANY TECHNIQUES. UP UNTIL NOW, HE LEARNED UP TO TWO DIFFERENT JUTSUS, NOT INCLUDING THE THING HE COULD DO TO MAKE A PHISICAL FORM WITH HIS OWN CHAKRA. NARUTO DID NOT ATTEMPT TO PREFORM THE TECHNIQUES THAT THE FOX TOLD HIM ABOUT, BUT HE MIGHT LATER ON IN THE CHAPTERS.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"KYUUBI TALKING"**

**"_Naruto taken over by kyuubi(the chakra takes form of fox), and shukaku one tailed raccon demon (i think)"_**

**"unknown person talking, or naruto in first stage (Naruto's appearence changes or he's just using red chakra)"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Geez kid, that's sure a nice bunch of techniques you got there,"**

**"But it ain't gonna be enough to beat me or my companion over there," **said the nin, **"you got the liberty to get the weakest of our group. But none the less to be able to beat them like that is still amazing, but of course, you never would have beat them without the demon's help."**

**"You're not going to be so lucky this time," **said the nin.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

**"Tch, that technique is over-used,"** said the nin.

The Naruto shadow clones spread out into a tight circle around the nin. Then, several waves of shuriken and kunai rained down upon the nin in loud whizzing noises, who jumped up to avoid it all.

"RASENGAN!"

The nin was hit with the rasengan and was spiraling towards a boulder and blew up in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit,a replacement," said Naruto aloud.

**"Raiton, Kage Raidan no jutsu!"**

A huge black coloured lightning bolt shot out from the sky which in the split second that Naruto had dodged, split the ground and created a large burn mark.

_"Shit this guys way above my league!" _thought Naruto as he was being choked to death and he could do nothing since a tight string of chakra held him together, _"Yo, fox, don't just stay there doing nothing, give me chakra!"_

**"It's over kid, you put up a good fight for a genin, but how can a genin beat a high level jounin," **said the nin.

**"This is how," **growled Naruto as he grabbed the mans arm while he broke the chakra string.

**"What?" ** shouted the nin in surprise.

Red chakra began to leak at a furious pace from Naruto as he grabbed the nin's arm and began to twist it. But he didn't stop, he went the whole way through and broke the nin's arm off.

"**Kumogakure ninpou, Raiha no jutsu!"**

**"Shit,"** said Naruto as he jumped out of the way.

The lightning blade had narrowly missed Naruto, the reason being that he was not paying attention to the other nin.

**"Damn!" **shouted Naruto.

**"Damn that kid to hell, he how strong is this kid," **asked the nin to himself.

"Sir there are hunter nins arriving, we must leave," said the other nin.

**"Shit, we'll meet again kid, but next time you won't be so lucky,"**

And in a flash of light, the nins disappeared.

"Oi, Naruto are you okay?" asked Jiraya from far away as he was carrying a load on his back.

"Yeah, I'm okay ero-senin," shouted Naruto in reply.

Jiraya had told some hunter nins that they saw them but did not know where they went and such. The hunters thanked them and disappeared, after collecting the tied up bodies and a couple of dead bodies as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" asked Sakura in a groggy voice, "I feel like I'm swaying."

"You are Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he came out of nowhere, "we're on a boat."

Well thats what Naruto meant to say, but never finished because Sakura had punched him right through the wall and was launched off the boat.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" cried one of the watchmen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They got away sir,"

**"WHAT!"**

**"What do you mean they got away? Go find them and kill them off!"**

"We tracked their ship, and found it's co-ordinates and where it is heading. We have a hidden spy there as well,"

**"..."**

**"I expect your team to find and destroy them, set off immediately and don't return until you have either killed them, or either one of your men bring you dead!"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raiton, Kage Raidan no jutsu- lightning style, shadow lightning blast technique

Kumogakure ninpou, Raiha no jutsu- cloud village ninja style, lightning sword technique.


	16. Arrival To The Snow Country, Joy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. ALSO, THE STORY LINE MIGHT BE A BIT MORE DIFFEENT THAN THE ACTUAL ANIME, AND IN THIS PART OF THE STORY. AND ALSO NARUTO DOES NOT KNOW THAT MANY TECHNIQUES. UP UNTIL NOW, HE LEARNED UP TO TWO DIFFERENT JUTSUS, NOT INCLUDING THE THING HE COULD DO TO MAKE A PHISICAL FORM WITH HIS OWN CHAKRA. NARUTO DID NOT ATTEMPT TO PREFORM THE TECHNIQUES THAT THE FOX TOLD HIM ABOUT, BUT HE MIGHT LATER ON IN THE CHAPTERS.**

Also, I've read my stories over again, and quite frankly, in my eyes they suck, so I'm gonna ask for sugestions and such, and try to make the story much better.

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"KYUUBI TALKING"**

**"_Naruto taken over by kyuubi(the chakra takes form of fox), and shukaku one tailed raccon demon (i think)"_**

**"unknown person talking, or naruto in first stage (Naruto's appearence changes or he's just using red chakra)"**

SOUND EFFECTS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Snow country? Why are we going there?" asked Sakura.

"The snow are allies with the fire country," said Jiraya, "they can offer us some protection until we are ready to set off again,"

"Alright!" shouted Naruto, "I'm gonna see Koyuki-nee-chan again!"

"Oi Naruto, are you talking about the queen of snow country?" asked Jiraya.

"Yeah, team seven had an A rank mission there before," said Sakura, "and we were supposed to protect the princess."

"EUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, isn't she the actor in a movie for my one of my famous books?" laughed Jiraya.

"Jeez," Naruto sighed in unison with his other companions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" shouted Tsunade.

"What do you mean an unknown nin stole the forbidden scroll!" shouted Tsunade once again.

"How is it even possible? What were the guards doing?" asked one of the jounins.

"There was eye witness, Uchiha Sasuke," said another Jounin to Tsunade.

"Damn, that Sasuke kid is causing this much problems," said Tsunade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, have you gotten stronger? Have you surpassed my abilities?"

Uchiha Sasuke was reading the forbidden scroll of the leaf and was memorizing some of the techniques that were shown, with the sharingan.

"I will get stronger," said Sasuke as he packed up his things and setting off towards the horizon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're finally here!" shouted Naruto.

Gaara, Sakura, Akira and Jiraya had all followed Naruto towards the castle of snow country. But if you were to look, you probably would not see any snow at all, only a place filled with vegitation and wildlife.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wahahah!" laughed Naruto, "this isn't anything like the snow country I knew before!"

They were all still on a boat by the coast, slowly drawing nearer to the snow/spring country.

"Well technically you can't call it snow country anymore, you'd have to call it spring country now Naruto-kun," said Sakura, "they must have finished the generator."

"Say gaki, do you have any pictures or something of the queen or something?" asked Jiraya.

"Yeah I do, wait it's in by bag, let me look for it," said Naruto.

"Take your time," said Jiraya in an akward tone.

"You carry a picture of a woman in your backpack?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, wait I think I found it," said Naruto as he pulled out a book (can you guess what?) Akira was blushing and Sakura was pissed off and was making a fist readying herself to punch Naruto.

"Hey where'd that come from?" asked Naruto aloud, confusion showing on his face.

"Na-ru-to! What are you doing with that book!" asked Sakura in a very menacing voice.

"I swear Sakura-chan, I don't know where that came from! Honest, I swear!" said Naruto in desparation as he was backed up against a wall.

"WHAM!"

The next second Naruto was launched high off into the air and landed in the water, several meters from the boat.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Cried one of the watchmen.

"Jeez, the kids these days, so violent!" said the watchman to his companion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is the picture I was talking about," said Naruto with a slurred accent from the hit to his jaw.

The next second both Jiraya and several other people surrounding them began to gawk and some even got launched into the air from nosebleeds.

"KID I"LL PAY YOU FIVE HUNDRED FOR THAT PICTURE!"

"NO DON'T GIVE IT TO THAT GUY, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU FOR A THOUSAND!"

"KID I'LL PAY A TEN THOUSAND FOR THAT PICTURE OF THE QUEEN!"

"Oi, Gaki, how'd you get that picture? And you even got it signed!" said Jiraya.

"OK! We're starting the bid for ten thousand!" shouted Jiraya.

"TWENTY THOUSAND,"

"THIRTY!"

"FORTY"

"SEVENTY!"

"MILLION!" shouted a person from the back of the crowd.

"SOLD! For the million!" shouted Jiraya.

"Oi, what the heck, I never said that you could sell that picture you perverted old man!" shouted Naruto. He had been traumatized when Jiraya had taken the picture from Naruto, and had been more so when Jiraya had duddenly disappeared after a person from the back called million, while Jiraya was holding him by the back of his shirt.

"Thank you good sir, nice doing buisness with you!" said Jiraya.

"WHAT?" shouted Naruto, "I'll kill you, you perverted hermit!"

"Here you can have a third of the cash and I'll have the rest," said Jiraya.

"ERO-SENIN! That's my money!" shouted Naruto, "what the heck do you mean that you get two thirds? You shouldn't even be getting a single penny!"

"Fine then I'll take it all," said Jiraya.

"AAAHHHHHH!" shouted Naruto aloud in frustration.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally, we're here!" shouted Naruto in exhaustion.

"Wow, and it's hard to believe that this country was once covered in snow and ice!" said Akira in facination.

"I know, eh?" replied Naruto.

"It's quite beautiful," said Sakura.

"Hmph," grunted Gaara in response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I promise to put more fighting in the next chapter (not like i put in any) but this story was just to direct the story so that Naruto and co. will be in snow/spring country. There is a reason for this all. Oh, and still open for suggestions and such (in detail) on how the stories should turn out and such.**


	17. The Fight Begins, Never Give Up!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. ALSO, THE STORY LINE MIGHT BE A BIT MORE DIFFEENT THAN THE ACTUAL ANIME, AND IN THIS PART OF THE STORY. AND ALSO NARUTO DOES NOT KNOW THAT MANY TECHNIQUES. UP UNTIL NOW, HE LEARNED UP TO TWO DIFFERENT JUTSUS, NOT INCLUDING THE THING HE COULD DO TO MAKE A PHISICAL FORM WITH HIS OWN CHAKRA.**

Also, I've read my stories over again, and quite frankly, in my eyes they suck, so I'm gonna ask for sugestions and such, and try to make the story much better.

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"KYUUBI TALKING"**

**"_Naruto taken over by kyuubi(the chakra takes form of fox), and shukaku one tailed raccon demon (i think)"_**

**"unknown person talking, or naruto in first stage (Naruto's appearence changes or he's just using red chakra)"**

SOUND EFFECTS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO-KUN! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Oi, Koyuki-nee-chan, long time no see eh?" replied Naruto as he was wrapped in a gigantic bearhug.

"Idiot," mumbled Sakura in a low tone while slapping her forhead with her hand.

While this was all happening some of the guards of the castles and maids were watching wide eyed, or just giggling at the behavior of the queen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, so, the cloud are after you?" said Koyuki, in a monotone voice, "you know I have no interest of making the cloud an enemy."

"Yes we know, and if something were to happen, we would leave depending on the situation," said Jiraya.

"But as of now, I humbly ask of your nation's hospitality," continued Jiraya.

"It will be done as you have requested, on one condition," said the Koyuki.

"You are to leave if something were to happen, not to meddle with the affairs of this country," said Koyuki.

"It shall be done, but I highly doubt I could do anything about Naruto here though," said Jiraya as he patted Naruto's head a little too hard.

Presently, the group were at a long table and were enjoying a dinner with the queen of spring country. The queen was in a deep discution with Jiraya while Naruto was chatting with the rest of the group, while Gaara was sitting by just listening. Naruto was quite startled when Jiraya had patted his head quite harshly out of nowhere.

"Gaaah, Ero-senin what the heck was that for!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh nothing!" replied Jiraya with a huge grin on his face.

"Eh," grunted Naruto in reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, so Naruto, you have come to this place once again,"

With that said out loud, a dark figure had leaped out from the cliff and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Itachi, your brother has come to this place as well," said a man in cloak.**

**"I know, don't mind him, he is not strong enough yet," said another man in a cloak, "focus more on the fox and sand brat.**

**"Tch,"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir we cannot persue them any longer,"

**"Why is that?"**

"Our spy was killed and we have lost their tracks,"

"It seems they have mislead us,"

**"Damn!"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto come over here for a moment," said Jiraya as he motioned for Naruto to come over to the clearing by a wall of mountains.

Naruto was training with Jiraya and was currently revising all the techniques he had learnt and was practicing on the rasengan to further increase his performance with it.

"Hmm? What is it Ero-senin," said Naruto.

"Stop calling me that, brat!" shouted Jiraya.

"It's time for me to tech you the secret technique of the hidden leaf village," said Jiraya, "although, it is alot harder than the techniques you know so far,"

"Eh? Really? How powerful is it? When are you going to teach me?" interupted Naruto.

"Eh? What is it called?" shouted Naruto in question from excitement.

"I will show it to you in good time," said Jiraya.

"When?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"Er right about... now!"

Just as Jiraya had said that a barrage of kunai had rained down on them from above. The figure was hidden because of the height the person was at and the sun was positioned directly above them so the sight was limited to a shadow of a person.

"Damn!" shouted Naruto and Jiraya in unison.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

A large group of shadow clones had appeared in front of Naruto (covering him from above since the assasin was targeting him by running down the cliff).

"Katon, Goukakyu no jutsu,"

_"Shit I think I know who it is,"_ thought Naruto, _"damn it!"_

All of the clones had blown up in a cloud of smoke, covering everything from view, but as the smoke cleared, a faint whirling sound was heard.

Just as the clone beside Naruto had finished with the chakra gathering into Naruto's hand, he flew out from the cloud of smoke and ran straight at the assasin in front of him with a great shout.

"RASENGAN!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Hello sand brat,"**

"Who are you?" asked Gaara.

**"Your worst nightmare,"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still open for suggestions.


	18. Jeez, How Troublesome

Naruto charged up the cliff preparing to hit the mysterious assailant with one of his most powerful attack that he possessed. The figure in front of him had moved to the right (Naruto's right) ,grabbed his right arm and pushed it out of the way. He then kicked Naruto at the side of his head which sent Naruto falling at a furious pace towards the ground.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

In a gigantic cloud of smoke, a gigantic frog leaped out with all four of it's legs holding them both in place in between the gigantic cliffs, with Naruto standing on his head.

"Whoa, that was a huge drop!" shouted Naruto.

"**No shit, why the hell d'yu call me brat!" **shouted the gigantic toad.

"Eheheh, about that…boss toad, I need your help!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see which of our students are more powerful, yours, or mine,"

"The Uchiha brat is stronger but…"

Naruto will pull through

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Already summoning?" asked the figure, "fine, then I shall also summon!"

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

A gigantic purple snake had appeared from the smoke, with the figure on top of it's head.

"**How dare you call me child! I shall swallow you whole!"**

"Shut the hell up you stupid excuse for a summon, fight for me or else I will dispose of you as you are!" shouted the figure.

"**Grr… Damn it, Gambunta, you have also been summoned by a brat?"**

"**It seems, but what is the reason for calling us out again? I do not wish to fight, it is much too troublesome." **said Gambunta.

At that moment the giant snake leapt to strike Naruto and Gambunta, but ended up missing and hitting the ground, only to turn around to see the giant toad shooting a stream of oil, combining with the explosion of an explosive tag attached to the kunai that Naruto had thrown.

When the flames had cleared, only the skin of the snake was left behind. Then the gigantic snake had once again lunged at the toad with it's fangs piercing the giant toad's skin with the poisonous fangs, only to be skewered by the sword of the toad.

"**The rest is up to you brat!"**

"**Remember to prepare a thousand sacrifices for me next time or I shall kill you and your pitiful master."**

And in a puff of smoke both of the summons blew up into a cloud of smoke.

"SASUKE!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs as he leapt up and started to do hand seals.

"Katon: Taiyoufuu no jutsu!"

A gigantic stream of fire had erupted from Naruto's mouth towards Sasuke at the other side of the clearing, incinerating everything in it's path.

"You've improved dobe, but you're not good enough yet!"

"Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!" shouted sasuke as both their fire attacks met mid air and exploded upon impact.

"_Shit, how much chakra does Naruto have? Those two techniques took a lot of chakra out of me."_

"Sharingan!" Sasuke muttered as his pupils turned red and three black comma's appeared in them.

"Time to end this Naruto."

"My thoughts exactly!" Naruto shouted back, slowly his features began to change, face becoming more sharper, whisker markings more pronounced, ears becoming more pointier, claws replacing finger nails, hair becoming more wild, and eyes turning blood red, with slits for pupils.

The two ran at full speed at each other, kunai drawn, and ready to strike each other with all they've got.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really sorry for not writing on this thing for awhile, I promise to make my stories a lot longer since I know this one was really short. Review, that's my motivation for writing. Constructive criticism is happily accepted.


End file.
